


you devine, mighty fine

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, this is the grossest fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: soonyoung couldn't stop staring at junhui





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love soonyoung and junhui and their fine asses

soonyoung really hated how attractive his boyfriend was.

junhui was getting ready for a day at work and he was buttoning up his shirt. 

soonyoung couldn't help watching his fingers trade the plastic buttons. his fingers were so slender and so beautiful. how the fuck can fingers be that beautiful?

"you're staring." junhui says, "what's the deal? does this color look bad on me?"

soonyoung shook his head fast, "no! it looks really good. lavender is your color." 

junhui smiles in the mirror and soonyoung couldn't breathe for a second. he was just so breathtaking. 

"then why are you staring?" junhui asks as he finishes putting on his tie. 

"you're really handsome." soonyoung says absentmindedly, "really beautiful."

junhui rolls his eyes but soonyoung can't ignore the blush scattering his neck. 

it was a different side of junhui that many people didn't get to see. junhui has the most confidence that soonyoung has ever seen in a person.

he walked around calling himself the prince of china and the most handsome chinese person in korea. even though minghao would disagree. 

but when soonyoung even mutters the word beautiful to junhui when he's reading and his glasses are perched on his nose. he blushes hard and tries not to stutter his words.

soonyoung finds junhui beautiful in everyday life at the most simple things. he could fall onto their shared bed and he'd call him beautiful. 

"stop the flirting, soonyoung. i have to go to work. walk me to the door okay?" junhui asks, holding out his hand for soonyoung to grab. 

"anything for you, hyung." soonyoung smiles as he follows him to the door. 

junhui's body proportion was nice too. soonyoung admire how his legs really evened how with his upper body and how his shoulders were so broad.

soonyoung wished he had that nice of a proportion. he couldn't help but envy how perfect junhui was.

"did you hear me soonyoungie?" junhui asks waving a hand in front of soonyoung. 

soonyoung shakes his head and junhui couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. 

"meet me at the building before i get off okay? i want to go get dinner." junhui smiles, "okay?"

soonyoung smiles and kisses junhui goodbye. even his lips were nice and soft. 

soonyoung spends his free time practicing his choreographers for class. he had a showcase for his final grade soon and he wanted it to be perfect. 

time past quicker than soonyoung realized. he had to run and get ready for their dinner date and make it to the office before he clocked out.

prince of china: where are you? 

soonyoung sighs as the train finally takes off to his building. 

soonyoung: on my way sorry i was practicing my routine and couldn't get my ankle right. 

prince of china: you're still stuck on that? it is tricky. i can help you tonight!

soonyoung sighs happily, he was lucky to have a boyfriend with a business major and a dance minor. 

soonyoung finds junhui leaning against the post of his building. he looked like he came out of a magazine and it drove soonyoung insane. 

but soonyoung didn't see the man junhui was talking with till he got closer. it made him want to hide. this man was twice his size and more built. 

he had beautiful black hair and pretty almond shaped eyes and tanned skin. he was gorgeous and better looking than soonyoung. he had a good frame and a daring smile. something that soonyoung didn't have. 

soonyoung was flustered when junhui called him over, the stranger was even more gorgeous up closer. 

"so you must be the infamous soonyoung? my name is mingyu. nice to meet you. junhui hyung talks about you constantly." mingyu smiles, his smile was even nicer than soonyoung's.

soonyoung smiles and thanks mingyu. soonyoung couldn't stop admiring mingyu's everything.

"ready?" junhui asks taking his hand. soonyoung nods and they say their goodbyes to mingyu. 

"you talk about me a lot to him?" soonyoung asks softly, "it's nice right?"

"of course! he's my officemate. he's really nice too and like a little brother." junhui smiles as he kisses soonyoung's knuckles. 

a little brother. soonyoung had to remember that but he couldn't help but be bothered by the situation. 

"how was your day? besides practicing the dance?" junhui asks, "anything exciting happen?"

"not really. chan was trying to get me to pose as his dad again and call him out of school. but i was too busy." soonyoung laughs, "i almost made him cry."

"was he trying to skip out on a test?" junhui chuckles, "he always skips on the test days."

"yep. it was a math test that he hadn't studied for." soonyoung explains, "he was too busy with the girl in his class."

junhui laughs as he holds the door open for soonyoung. soonyoung had yet to remember the name of this actual restaurant but it meant a lot to the couple.

it was the restaurant where junhui asked soonyoung to go out with him. it was the restaurant where soonyoung a year later asked junhui to move in with him. 

it was the restaurant where they both simultaneously confessed their love to each other. they couldn't stop laughing or blushing when they finished. 

soonyoung loved to be anywhere with junhui especially loved seeing him in suit and tie. 

"you're staring yet again." junhui laughs, "why do you get so distracted?"

"do you ever get distracted when looking at me?"

"like what?" junhui asks

"you know how i just stare at you? i wonder to myself how did i get this lucky to have you as a boyfriend? you're so evenly chiseled out like an actual leonardo da vinci statue." soonyoung says, "you're perfect."

"michaelago." junhui chuckles, "you mean michaelago. leonardo did more paintings than sculptures."

"im trying to be romantic!" soonyoung whines, "don't ruin it."

junhui takes his hand, "where are you going with this, soonyoung? you don't think i get blown away with you everyday?"

soonyoung shakes his head to disagree. he's seen junhui stare at him sometimes but he feels as if it's more just him than junhui.

"have you ever watched yourself dance? or laugh? or smile? have you ever seen yourself get so drawn into something? no. i have and i love staring at you in those times. you're so handsome and so perfect soonyoung. im tired of you thinking im the only handsome person here." junhui says shaking a bit of soonyoung's hand.

soonyoung tilts his head as he tries to understand what junhui was trying to say. he had a tendency to lose soonyoung in his speeches.

"you're handsome in so many other ways, soonyoung. it's just a plus you're handsome physically. you're handsome when you lose yourself in a dance. i find you extremely handsome when you're choreographing or teaching your team. you have a ability to make people fall in love with you for your personality and looks." junhui says 

"and you don't think you do!?" soonyoung whines loudly, "have you seen everybody who flocks you? you're gorgeous and you can sing and you're thoughtful! you're sweet and lovely. you're so many wonderful things."

junhui kisses soonyoung's knuckles, "and the same goes for you."

soonyoung crinkles his nose as he tries to ignore junhui's intense gaze. how does he makes soonyoung a blushing mess?

"can we agree we're both handsome? and have nothing to worry about, mhm?" junhui asks, "can we agree?"

soonyoung nods with a smile, "i can agree!"

and soonyoung thought maybe junhui was right they were both attractive in many ways and shouldn't have to worry about things like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this otp


End file.
